Lies
by SydneyAustralia
Summary: Edward is dating Alice secretly, and Jasper finds out, tells Bella he loves her. They run away, what happens when he turns her, and then 20 years later they meet the cullens again in LA. Moonlight/twilight crossover. BxJH, ExA, RHxEm, CxE
1. Chapter 1

Lies

**Lies**

" You…love me?" Bella asked in disbelief.

" Of course I do! How could I not?" Jasper told her in exasperation, pacing. _This is getting complicated._ He thought to himself.

" But…you…and…Alice?" She whispered.

" She's in love with Edward. They're secretly dating. I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella crumpled, clutching her waist in a desperate attempt to hold herself together. It made Jasper's dead heart almost explode in agony, seeing her tears, and hearing her whisper, "I knew it". This made Jasper confused, what did she know? He wondered silently. Hesitantly he knelt on the floor beside her, and slowly reach out his arms to hold her. She didn't protest, much to his relief, and they sat there for who knows how long, until Jasper heard footsteps, much too quiet for Bella to hear, she was only human.

" Someone's coming," He whispered in her ear. A boy with wind blown bronze hair stepped out of the trees. Edward. Jasper wondered how he could hurt this tiny, defenseless girl as he did, over and over. A low growl emitted from Jasper's chest, a warning to stay back. Bella's eyes caught Edward's, and she had a wide range of emotions spilling out of her. There was hurt, grief, and above all, an uncontrollable anger, so much more than Jasper had felt since he had left the South. Only one person had ever felt as much anger as this, and it was Maria. Bella was quivering, but when she stood up, she was fearsome, and looked scarier than Jasper had ever seen her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at Edward.

"What do you mean?" Edward's eyebrows crumpled in false confusion.

"You know exactly what I mean, Edward." She half-shouted.

"No, Love, I truly don't." he lied, and with a straight face.

"You're dating Alice behind my back." She told him, and then went on, "Why? That's all I want to know. No, that's not all I want to know, that's all I can bear to hear."

"I… I don't know, Love." He choked out.  
" My name is Bella. Isabella." She growled," And 'you don't know'? Edward, what kind of pathetic excuse is that? Go away. Now." She told him, and he just stood there.

" Go away," she said before continuing, "Never mind. I'll leave," she said, walking to her truck. She paused, turning; "Are you coming?" she asked softly.

"I thought you were leaving me?" Edward asked.

"Not _you_!" she said coolly, "Jasper, are you coming?" she asked him. Jasper got up, and walked silently to Bella's side, and they walked to Jasper's motorcycle, leaving Edward on the edge of the backyard, confused and guilty.

XXXooxooxooxooXXX


	2. Los Angeles

Chapter 2: Los Angeles

**Chapter 2: Los Angeles.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Moonlight –sob- I also must make a statement. I, much to popular belief, am NOT a vampire. LOL!!

BPOV

The music pulsated around us, and I turned to Jasper and smiled a loving smile. We were in Los Angeles, and we had been staying with a friend, Josef Koston. I'd been a vampire for almost twenty years now, and for a majority of that time, we had lived together in Denmark, under the names Isabelle and Jasper Whitlock. Three months ago, we got a call from Mick St. John, another vampire we knew from the past, inviting us to live in L.A. and we had decided to accept the offer, seeing as we were planning to move back to the states anyway.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jasper, who was frozen in place, eyes wide. I read his mind, and saw the cause of his distress. The Cullens were here. Jasper and I hadn't seen them since the day we had run away together. The day I found about Edward and Alice.

" It doesn't matter. Let's dance." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. Panic! at the disco came over the huge speakers, so I took his left hand in my right, placing my left on his shoulder, and in the next second we were dancing, spinning, our feet moving in perfect harmony. When the song was over, we headed to the bar.

"A mountain lion for me, and a grizzly for him." I told the vampire barkeeper. I felt cold hands around my waist, and a familiar voice said,

"So how's my favorite sister?" I turned to find Joseph behind me, and I gave him a huge hug. I noticed he had a human by his side.

"You get a new freshie?" I asked him, nodding to the girl.

"No, my name is Beth Turner. Nice to meet you." The generically pretty blonde said, sticking out her hand.

"You're Mick's girl, aren't you? I'm Bella Whitlock, and this is my husband, Jasper Whitlock." I said, and shook her hand. Jasper did too, and took a sip of his drink. All of a sudden, I saw Alice and Edward walking straight towards us, shooting us looks.

"Look at her, hanging on to him like a python." Alice thought.

"He looks like a sick puppy…I should rip him to shreds right now." Edward was thinking.

"Excuse me Josef, Beth." I said and held Jasper's hand, leading him to where Alice and Edward were. As soon as we were there, Edward crouched, lunging for Jasper. Alice did the same, only to me.

"Stop, Edward! Stop, Alice!" I said, and they froze in place, unable to move. I'd frozen them in place. XXXooxooxooxooXXX

**Just so you know, Bella and Jasper are at a Vampire Club, and they met Mick, Josef, and Coraline when they went to Los Angeles on their Honeymoon. They moved to Denmark because, 1) They needed to get away, and 2) Denmark isn't really the sunniest place on Earth. Oh, yeah, and in this story, Vampires don't sparkle, and if you bite human, (unless you drain them and feed them some of your blood) they stay human.**


End file.
